YGO 'Twas The Night Before Christmas
by Scarpaw
Summary: Twas the night before christmas, and all through the shop, nothing was stirring, not even a top... Christmas fic for the holidays!


Yeah, this is just a cute little one-shot I thought of to get me in the Christmas mood, not to mention to give me a laugh before I start a short fic, Seto Kaiba's 'A Christmas Carol'. Enjoy the humor! ^_^

Mou hitori no boku- My other self/Other me/The other self of me

Aibou- Partner/soulmate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or the Poem, 'Twas The Night Before Christmas**

_**Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the shop  
Nothing was stirring, not even a top.  
The stockings were hung by the consoles with care,  
In hopes that Seto Kaiba soon would be there.**_

_**Grandpa was nestled all snug in his bed,  
While visions of duel monsters danced in his head.  
And Yami in his soul room, and I in my bed,  
Had just settled down for a puzzle of red.**_

_**When out on the sidewalk there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.  
Straight to my window I flew like a stream,  
Tore open the window and threw up the screen.**_

_**The moon on the top of the fresh new snow  
Gave the appearance of afternoon to scenery below.  
When, what should appear to my wandering eyes,  
But eight dragons of white, with startling blue eyes.**_

_**With a tall young rider, so lively and quick,  
I knew in a moment it must be Kaiba.  
More rapid than eagles his dragons they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!**_

_**"Now Mokuba! Now, Otogi! Now Katsuya and Ryou!  
On, Malik! On, Anzu! On Honda and Miho!  
To the top of the alcove! To the top of the stall!  
Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"**_

_**As white snowflakes that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they met with an obstacle, ride to the sky.  
So up to the shop-top the dragons they flew,  
With the limo full of games, and Seto Kaiba too.**_

_**And then, in a flash, I heard on the roof  
The clicking and clattering of each little claw.  
As I turned my head, and was coming around,  
Through the ceiling Seto Kaiba came with a bound.**_

_**He was dressed all in leather, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all covered with wood shavings and chips.  
A bundle of games he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a vender, just opening his pack.**_

_**His eyes- how they glared! His dimples how frowning!  
His cheeks were so gaunt, his nose like a clown's!  
His small little mouth was drawn up in a scowl,  
Looking much like a big white towel.**_

_**The electronic of a cell phone, tight in his hand,  
And the buzzing it admitted reminded me of Kaiba Land.  
He had a broad face and a square little chest,  
And shoulders as sharp as a knife, not that I would jest.**_

_**He was skinny and thin, a right mean scowling dragon,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!  
A glare of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had something to dread.**_

_**He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.  
And opening his cell and pressing a button,  
And giving a nod, up through the ceiling he rose!**_

_**He sprang to his limo, to his blue eyes gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a jet.  
But I heard him exclaim, while he flew out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"**_

_**And while I climbed the steps to my room so creaky,  
I thought, 'Man, is Seto Kaiba so freaky.'**_

"So, what do you think of it, mou hitori no boku?" Yugi looked up from his English assignment to the spirit. Yami laughed, settling his see-through hand on Yugi's head.

"What do I think of it aibou?" He laughed. "I think it doesn't completely rhyme and Kaiba's going to kill you when he hears it. Not to mention the fact that you made your friends his 'reindeer'." Yugi laughed, and tore the sheet out of his notebook.

"You're probably right mou hitori no boku," Yugi chirped as he crumpled the poem into a ball and tossed it into the trashcan. "Then what will I do the assignment on?" Yami looked thoughtfully.

"Why not just duel monsters?" Yami suggested. Yugi nodded.

"Alright," He smiled and set to writing his new poem.

**~~Owari~~**

Yeah, the last two lines aren't part of the original poem, but I thought they fit. XP So, how was it? Funny? Horrible? It's your opinion!

Read and Review~^_^

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
